The present invention relates to the charging of rechargeable portable electronic devices, such as a handheld computer system. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention provide a novel apparatus and system for charging a portable computer device.
Continuing advances in technology have enabled miniaturization of the components required to build computer systems. New categories of computer systems have been created. One category of computer systems developed has been the portable or hand held computer system, referred to as a personal digital assistant or PDA. Other examples of handheld computer systems include electronic address books, electronic day planners, electronic schedulers, cellular phones, pages, and the like.
A handheld computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the user""s hand and as such is xe2x80x9chand-holdable.xe2x80x9d As a result, a handheld computer system is readily carried about in a user""s briefcase, purse, and in some instances, in a user""s pocket. By virtue of its size, the handheld computer, being inherently lightweight, is therefore exceptionally portable and convenient.
Various hand-held computers provide a multitude of functions in a nearly endless variety of shapes, sizes, and configurations. One common link between the products is that each of the handheld computer systems typically needs an internal power supply. Numerous versions of handhelds are powered by user replaceable batteries.
Many other handhelds are configured with rechargeable power supplies. In handhelds configured with rechargeable batteries, nearly all handhelds are accompanied by some sort of charging cradle or cable. Because it is quite common for each handheld type or models thereof to have a particular form factor and cradle connection, it is also quite common for each charging cradle to be custom designed for a specific handheld type or model.
Conventionally, charging of a handheld required a user to specifically insert the handheld in a cradle in a correct alignment position to electrically couple the handheld to the charging cradle, ensuring proper charging of the handheld. In FIG. 1, an illustrated rear view of an exemplary handheld computer system 1a is shown. Toward the bottom of handheld 1a, is an electrical connector 3a. Electrical connector 3a is adapted to contact a reciprocating electrical connector disposed within a cradle, e.g., electrical connector 3b of FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 is an illustrated front view of an exemplary cradle 2. Cradle 2 includes an electrical connector 3b, and a back mechanical support portion 4, for supporting a handheld, as indicated by dotted line 1a, when inserted. Cradle 2 is also shown to have a synchronizing button 5 which, when pressed, initiates a data/program synchronization of the handheld with a host or base computer. It is common for cradle 2 to be communicatively coupled a host or base computer via hard-wired connection, e.g., serial cable 6. Furthermore, because the length of serial cable 6 is somewhat limited, cradle 2 must be disposed within close proximity to the host computer.
Thus, when a user wants to recharge or synchronize their handheld, they must go to the area where a host computer and cradle, coupled thereto, are located. While this is acceptable for some, it is inconvenient for other users. Further, there are many users who have more than one handheld computer system. For those users, trying to determine which handheld is associated with which cradle can be aggravating and time consuming.
Additionally, many of the mechanical slots are adapted to receive the connector of the handheld at only tight alignments. This means the user must slowly, gently, and with considerable skill drop the handheld into the recharging cradle. Considering that this event may take place each day, such alignment becomes a tedious process.
Thus exists a need for an apparatus that provides charging of a handheld computer system. An additional need exists for an apparatus that provides the above, and which provides a convenient and simple mating mechanism between the handheld computer and the charging cradle. A further need exists for an apparatus that meets the above and which also complies with the many form factors of the various types and models of handheld computers. Another need exists for an apparatus that enables synchronization without requiring hard wiring of the cradle to the host computer.
Embodiments of the present invention provide an apparatus and system that allows charging of a portable electronic device, such as a handheld computer system. Embodiments of the present invention further provide an apparatus that achieves the above, and which provides a convenient and simple mating mechanism between the handheld computer and the charging cradle. Embodiments of the present invention also comply with the many form factors of the various types and models of handheld computers. Additionally, embodiments of the present invention provide for synchronization of data and programs without requiring hard wiring of the cradle to the host computer.
In one embodiment, the present invention is comprised of a conductive region that is coupled to a charging apparatus. The conductive region comprises a contactable exposed surface. A charge controller is electronically coupled to the conductive portion. The charge controller is for polarity sensing and controlling the charging of a portable electronic device. The portable electronic device is configured to be charged by said charging apparatus. The charging apparatus is adapted to have the portable electronic device placed upon the contactable exposed surface of the charging apparatus, and when the portable electronic device is so placed, the charging thereof is enabled.
In one implementation, the present invention includes a cradle having a relatively large surface area and flat electrodes, e.g., the charging surface. The flat electrodes may resemble a base or tray for receiving a portable device. The device may contain pads or feet which are designed to rest on the flat surfaces of the electrodes when the device is placed into the tray. Advantageously, communication with a host computer may take place using a wireless technique between the device and the host system. Advantageously, the device may be leisurely placed into the tray at a number of various alignments while still being properly aligned f or adequate recharging.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which are illustrated in the various drawing figures.